


The (not so) Ideal Situation

by MidgardianMenace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Making Love, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianMenace/pseuds/MidgardianMenace
Summary: • I was 26. • I moved in with my former college roommate. • I made new (super hero) friends. • I fell in love. • What happened after that was anything but ideal. •





	1. Chapter 1

A whistle sounded through the room as the music blasted. I walked over to the counter to remove the kettle from the stove top and continued shaking my hips. The woman standing next to me laughed.  
"You're an amazing dancer" her voice dripped with sarcasm  
"Oh ya, cause you're a flat out dancing queen!" I shot back  
We laughed.  
"Hey, Pepper...?" I questioned hesitantly  
"Ya?" She replied stirring some pasta  
I stopped my movements "uh, we got a problem!" I pointed to the oven in the wall on the other side of the huge kitchen before I sprinted over too it. I flung the door open and the room filled with a dark thick smoke almost immediately.  
It wasn't long before she was next to me pulling out the tray holding what was once a chicken. I took one of the oven mitts off the wall and started to wave it around like an idiot trying to help the smoke disperse as I headed to the balcony to open the door.   
The bird continued to smoke as we stared at it.  
"I don't think we can make them eat this..." She chuckled  
We were pretty light hearted about the situation. We were roommates in college and got ourselves into all kinds of trouble. When I moved to New York and she offered that I stay at Stark tower we knew that this kind of stuff was going to happen. What I didn't expect was meeting Tony Stark and the Avengers.  
"Well..." I thought about it "it could've been worse"  
And just at that very instance an alarm started blaring and the sprinklers kicked in. A bright red light strobed pointing us to the exit.  
She looked and me, and I looked at her, as the water completely drenched us  
"You just had to say it, didn't you" she laughed as she yelled over the alarm  
"Jarvis" I screamed laughing as a result of Pepper's laughing  
"Are you hurt?" Jarvis' voice rang through the house  
"No, turn the sprinklers off" I replied  
The water stopped pouring and with the door open and the lights stopped we could take in the full picture.   
The kitchen smelled burnt, any food there had been was now in a puddle and the entire place was soaked.  
"Are you alright?" Jarvis asked after a moment  
"Ya" Pepper answered  
"No one has sustained any injuries?"  
"No Jarvis, were fine. Could you turn on all the fans?"  
"All of the fans Miss. Potts?" He questioned  
"Yes, all of the fans"  
Soon the room felt like it was in the middle of a hurricane.   
"I'll order some pizza" Pepper declared throwing everything in the trash  
"Agreed" I added before we headed to our rooms to dry off and change into some dry clothes.  
When I returned to the kitchen everything was dry and it looked like nothing had happened. The room smelled of pizza as Pepper emerged from her room in fresh clothes  
"Tony just sent me a message, they should be here any minuet"   
Pepper's eyes lit up as she looked out the window behind me. I whipped my head around and Tony was walking towards the balcony door as Jarvis removed his suit piece by piece. Thor was quick to land behind him and head towards the door as well.   
"Tony" she wrapped her arms around his neck as he quickly found his place with his face buried in hers. Thor walked through the door and placed his hammer on the floor finding my eyes with his. He opened his arms and I rested my head on his chest as we hugged. He let go and Pepper and I switched guys for hugs. The elevator dinged and Natasha, Bruce, Steve and Clint piled out into the living room  
"You guys just had to be first, didn't you" Steve said setting his shield on the coffee table  
"Just cause you can fly doesn't make you better than us" Nat added chuckling  
Thor and Tony looked at each other and in sync replied "yes it does"  
Pepper and I laughed and went to hug the 4 that had just come in.  
We went around the circle, Nat, Clint, Bruce. When I turned to hug Steve he had removed his mask and was grinning at me with a sly sideways smile. He took two steps and threw his arm around my waist.  
"I missed you today" he whispered pulling me into his chest  
"Mmm" I replied softly  
His other arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me tighter against him  
"Steve" I whispered  
His grip tightened some more and It was starting to hurt  
"Steve?!" I said silently, loosing my breath  
He looked down at my face   
"Oh" he smirked and let go. I was sure if he had gone another second my pelvis would have shattered.  
He turned to hug Pepper as I rested my hands on my knees trying to regain my breath. Nat looked at me questioningly but I smiled and stood up waving it off.   
"So, how was it?" Pepper asked turning her attention to everyone  
"Terrible" Tony replied draping the back of his hand across his forehead dramatically  
"Yes" Steve added with a chuckle "hundreds of adoring civilians, practically worshiping us" he fell back into the couch  
The corner of Thor's mouth turned up in a small smile.   
"We made food but well...that didn't work out" Pepper explained  
"What is this puddle on the floor?" Tony asked pointing to a corner of the kitchen  
I looked at Pepper "...anyway" I changed the subject   
"I'm starving" Nat said, sensing our desire for a subject change  
"Let's eat"  
We all sat around and ate while the guys went on and on about how it is to be adored by the world. Natasha rolling her eyes the entire time.  
Thor was sitting next to me and as everyone else was deep in conversation he leaned over and whispered in my ear  
"How are you?"  
I smiled, he was always so sweet "not too bad" I answered quietly "how about you, was all that adoration so terrible?"  
A small laugh escaped his lips "it is not something that I am entirely fond of"  
"Well, you handle it like a true gentleman then....will you have to leave soon?"  
"On the day that follows tomorrow, my father has requested that I be present for a meeting concerning the nine realms" he explained  
"...oh" I replied  
His hand found my leg under the table and he gave my knee a soft squeeze  
The feelings I had for Thor were matched in intensity only by his feelings for me. If it wasn't so complicated for us to be together, truth is, we probably would be. But we both knew that it was but a dream. He was a god, I was a mortal, he lives on Asguard, I live on Midguard. It would be a bitch of a commute. Besides that, Steve and I were involved in...some kind of relationship. The boundaries were blurred and there was certainly nothing official, but there was something.  
"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm exhausted and I want to change out of this gear" Clint announced standing up and heading for the elevator "goodnight"  
"Wait for me!" Nat called following after him and grabbing his hand as they entered the elevator to go to their room.   
"I think we would all be wise to do the same" Bruce added standing and stretching   
"Night guys" Pepper said taking Tony with her to their room  
"Thor?" Bruce asked holding the elevator door for him  
"I suppose we must sleep" he chuckled as he joined Bruce on the elevator  
I looked out the large window as the moon shined over the city  
"Well m'lady, may I escort you to you're room?" Steve asked politely holding out his arm  
I laughed at how some of his mannerisms were still so 50's. It was refreshing   
"That would be wonderful" I said hooking my arm through his


	2. Chapter 2

We took the elevator to the 23rd floor and when we arrived at the door to my room he dropped his arm grabbing my hand in his.  
"I missed you today" he whispered bringing my hand up to his lips and placing a soft kiss.  
"Steve" I chuckled "you were gone for like 5 hours"  
"I know" he moved his hands to my hips "but I missed you" he whispered with his lips now on my ear  
I shivered smiling "would you like to come in for a few minuets?"   
"I would like to come in for the night" he smiled  
"Now Steve" I took his hand leading him into the room and closing the door behind us "we'll see"   
He, suductively, reached behind me and turned the lock on the door.  
The room was silent as the back of his hand brushed softly over my cheek. I relished in the tenderness, knowing that it wouldn't last long. The next instant his lips crashed onto mine. He pinned me against the door with a hand on either side of my head as his tongue forced entrance into my mouth. Before I knew it he had a hand on each of my buttcheeks and was carrying me over to the bed. His uniform was down to his waist before he landed on top of me attacking my neck with his teeth. A silent moan escaped my mouth. He lifted my shirt and kissed the exposed skin of my abdomen watching my face carefully, waiting for my ok. He was eager and as soon as there was a hint of a smile on my lips he ripped my pants and my underwear down to my ankles. He pulled my shirt over my head and rolled us over so I was sitting on top of him. I pulled the remainder of his uniform off and then moved to his underwear. His briefs were barely holding him in. When I pulled them off 'the captain' was at full attention. Steve immediately had my hips and dropped me down onto his erect penis. Protection wasn't something we ever worried about, i had been barren since as long as i could remember. A sharp breath of cool air invaded my lungs. Normally I would've screamed but Steve enjoyed the silence and I knew better than to say anything. He had no problem lifting me up and forcing me down onto his cock. His grip was tight, almost tighter than usual. It had been a while since Steve and I had had the opportunity to spend some alone time together, and his rough movements were due to this. It wasn't long before his grip got incredibly tight on my hips, so tight that I knew there would be bruises in the morning. Steve was a sweet man, kind, considerate, and a true gentleman, until we got alone. In the bedroom he was rough, looking for one thing, and one thing only! Once it happened that things got a little too rough, I was uncomfortable, but there was no stopping him, he wanted release. Usually by breakfast the next morning he was back to his proper self. He was getting close now. I looked down at him, his eyes were closed, his face scrunched up into the most awkward position, it was comical, but I didn't laugh. I knew he was really close when he held me still a couple inches above him and took over the movements. His breathing was erratic, his movements were sloppy and his eyes were rolled so far back I couldn't see his pupils. Finally his lips parted and he pulled me down onto him so hard that I had to put my hands on his stomach to keep from falling over. A sharp pain ran through my left hip. He exploded inside me and I could feel his penis pulsing, forcing the semen out of his body and into mine. When his grip finally loosened I collapsed on his chest. My head was spinning and I felt numb. We stayed like that for some time before I rolled off of him and curled up with my back towards him. I quickly heard his breathing steady as he fell asleep, and it wasn't long after that that I joined him in dream land.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up in the morning something seemed wrong. Steve was no longer next to me in the bed, but often he wasn't in the morning. The sky outside was a deep grey, I thought it might be very early still but when I looked at the small clock next to the bed it read 11:34AM. I stood up and wrapped the light sheet around my still naked body heading for the window. The sky was clouded and it looked, almost, angry.   
"Grace! Grace!" I heard Pepper calling my name and in an instant she appeared in my room  
"Grace! There you are" she was out of breath, like she'd been running "the guys, and he's here, they went to...." She stood up straight "are you naked?"  
It took me a second to catch up with everything she had said "yes" I replied simply  
"Steve?" She questioned  
What Steve and I were was not something we discussed and so we told no one, but they were starting to catch on  
I looked down at the carpet beneath my feet "ya"  
"I knew it!" She crossed her arms "not the point! But we are not done this conversation...get dressed"  
"Why? What's going on, it looks like terrible outside"  
"It's Loki" she replied  
my eyes widened for a moment before I nodded and she left the room.  
I pulled on any clothes that I could grab. Pulling up my shorts I noticed a very obvious hand shaped bruise on my right hip. A tell tale mark from the activities of last night. It was sore, but this was no time to feel sorry for myself. It had been a long time since Loki had shown his face around here. Not that I had ever met Loki, but of course we all knew of what he could do. I went to meet Pepper in the kitchen but when I got there she wasn't alone. Nic Furry and Agent Coulsen were there as well. I knew something was really wrong if they were here.  
"Then send out a unit, he'll do no good there like that!" Nic was yelling into a headset  
I moved to stand next to Pepper. Nic and Coulsen both nodded acknowledging my presence.  
"Clint has been injured, were sending out a unit to go get him, they will be here shortly" I immediately filled with concern  
"Miss. Potts would it be alright if I let my teams set up in the tower?" He asked  
"Of course, whatever you need, just let us know" she replied taking my hand and squeezing it gently  
"Any word on the others?" I asked sitting across from her   
"No, we can only assume they're ok if they're not calling for help" she sighed "though what help could possibly be useful against Loki"   
I placed my head in my palms and my mind went to Thor. The man had enough trouble, a god, the protector of the nine realms, and on top of that he had to constantly fight against his brother to protect people.   
"Are you worried about Steve?" Pepper asked shaking me from my thoughts  
I looked up at her and smiled "ya"  
"Incoming wounded! I repeat! Incoming wounded!" Nic's voice filled the room through the tower intercom. Pepper and I immediately got up and ran for the elevator down to the 3rd floor where they were set up for Clint.   
By the time the elevator doors opened there were people everywhere. Pepper spotted Clint and dragged me over to him.  
"Clint" Pepper whispered   
He was covered in blood, it was obviously coming from his head. People surrounded us and ushered us away from him.  
"Girls" Coulson called us from across the room. We walked over to where he was standing  
"Steve!" Pepper looked back at Coulson "where's Tony!?" She screamed   
"He's....he's still out there" Steve answered coughing  
"What happened?" I asked bending over to look at him  
"Oh" he tried to smile "just a little misunderstanding between friends" he was trying to play it off, I wasn't buying  
"Friends?" Pepper asked  
"It seems" Nic started, walking over "that Loki has, somehow, got control over Bruce" I looked from Nic to Steve  
"You mean, Bruce did this to you?!" I asked out of pure disbelief  
"Well technically it was the Hulk, but only because he caught me off guard"   
Oh Steve, he'd always have his pride  
A woman in white walked over and took hold of Steve's hand on the other side of the bed. When she lifted it off the bed it became apparent that Steve's lower arm had been completely dislocated from his elbow up.  
"Ah" Pepper covered her eyes looking away "Steve!!"  
He chuckled.   
"We need to get started on this, the longer we wait the harder it's going to be" the woman in white looked over at us "I'm going to have to ask you to leave"  
"Why don't you guys go wait upstairs, we'll send the boys up when they're done" Nic said leading us towards the elevator   
"And you'll tell us if you hear anything!" Pepper clarified  
"And we'll tell you if we hear anything" Nic repeated  
Pepper and I went up to sit in front of the TV to watch a movie, maybe try to relax.  
We were halfway through a second movie before Steve appeared at the door. His right arm was held to his body with a sling and he was shirtless with only some jeans on. He looked down at himself then at us   
"I couldn't get a shirt on"   
Pepper smiled "that's the least of our problems right now" she motioned for him to come sit between us on the couch.  
After the third movie I was getting impatient and so when Pepper went to put in another movie I stood up and headed for the stairs.  
"You ok?" Steve asked  
"Ya" I replied in a kind of a daze "just need to take a walk"   
I opened the door to the stairwell and started walking up. I didn't really know where I was going, I just kept walking up and up. When I reached the top of the tower I opened the door to a blinding light. I closed my eyes but when I opened them again the light was gone. It was dark. With a thud two dark figures landed on the roof.   
"Tony?" I asked as the dust cleared   
"Grace?" He asked "get the door" his voice was commanding and it worried me  
I turned around and immediately flung the door open and held it. When I stepped inside and in the elevator with them it started to lurch downward. When my head cleared enough from the adrenaline of the moment I turned around and Tony, who I suspected, looked back at me. When I didn't expect was that the other figure in the dark had been Thor, and he obviously wasn't able to hold his own weight.   
"What happened?" I asked, the adrenaline rushing back into my body  
"He's alright, he just needs some medical attention" Tony replied, obviously trying to keep me calm. Thor, who tried very hard to crack a smile as to sooth my worrying, had his arm wrapped around himself in a very awkward way. When I went to move it he tensed, but after seeing my scolding glare he let me reposition his arm. On his torso, just a couple ribs from the bottom there was the largest cut I had ever seen. It must have been 8 or 10 inches wide. The thing that worried me the most was how deep the cut was. A couple of his ribs were definitely visible and it must have dug in another inch past them. While I was inspecting the wound the ding from the elevator sounded and we had arrived on the floor where they had set up a medical crew. Looking over to the right corner Clint was obviously through with any procedure they had to do, and Nat was at his side holding his hand.  
"Hey Doc!" Tonys voice commanded the attention of who I assumed was the doctor. As he rushed over Thor collapsed, completely unconscious.   
"Let's get this man on a table, now!" The Doctor yelled for his nurses  
I stood completely still, shell shocked. They rolled a gurney over and Tony helped them lift Thor onto it. Next thing I knew they took him and disappeared behind a curtain. Tony quickly had me in his arms, carrying me back onto the elevator. I didn't resist, I didn't cry, I just laid there, in his arms.   
The next thing I remember is Tony setting me next to Pepper on the couch.  
"Is she ok?" Steve asked rushing over to me  
"I think so, a little shocked is all" he replied pulling his helmet off "I need to get out of this suit"   
Pepper got up to follow him "Steve, will you stay with her?"   
He nodded taking my hand in his. They disappeared.  
"Grace?" He said my name softly "hey, you" he tried again "are you ok?"  
I wanted to answer, inside I was screaming, but I couldn't seem to form any words with my lips. I couldn't move, my limbs were frozen, dead, and the TV in front of me, that was now off, seemed to be the only thing my eyes would look at.  
I don't know how long Steve tried to talk to me, I don't know how long he was there, I didn't even know how long I had been there.   
When my body finally caught up with the speed of my mind I glanced around the room. I was alone, there was the faintest bit of light coming from the windows as the sun threatened to rise. I felt a tear slip down my cheek and before I knew it i was outright crying. I pulled my knees up to my chest, not even trying to wipe away the steady streams of tears. I mustered enough strength to knock myself over to lay on the couch in the fetal position. I had never seen them come back so battered, so bruised. And while I tried to convince myself that that's why I was so upset I knew it wasn't true. It was Thor. That was the real source of my tears. I had never seen him so injured and so weak. When he fell to the floor I didn't know what to do. It's then that it hit me that I didn't even know if he was ok...if he was alive.   
Somewhere in the middle of the waterfalls pouring out my eyes I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I swear I had only closed my eyes for a second when they opened slowly to an image so blurred I couldn't even tell what it was.  
"....todn wokn hwat penhpde" the voice belonged to Tony, but the words were incomprehensible  
My eyes opened, just a bit, once again to another blurred image. There were moving figures but I couldn't make them out.  
"si esh ok?"   
My eyes closed again.  
"I khint so" the words started to make sense. My eyes tried once again and, though it was still a blur, as my vision started to focus it looked like there were less and less people in the room.   
"uodlc I veah a eimunt alone?"  
There was some shuffling as my eyelids closed again, and then it was silent. I thought I had fallen back to sleep but something tickled the side of my face. Willing my eyes to open one last time I quickly made out the features of a face. I blinked trying to further clear my vision and as I did so I found the the figure was a man, and not just any man. This man had a strong jaw, longer blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. It was Thor, and he was looking right back at me. I flung my arms around his neck and his body vibrated as he chuckled.   
"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice large as ever  
I nodded, my head resting on his shoulder.  
"Everyone was worried about you"  
"I was worried about you" I responded  
I pulled my head back to look at him. He placed his palm on the side of my face "I hope you did not worry for me too much?" He asked, concern laced in his voice  
I looked down at the bandage wrapped around his chest, touching it lightly  
"Are you alright?" I asked, seeing the faintest tinge of red starting to peek through the bandage material  
"Yes" he smiled playing it off "just a minor scratch"   
"Thor" I warned "I saw you in the elevator that was more than just a minor scratch, what happened out there?" My eyes searched his for a while before he sighed giving into telling me the truth.  
"It was Loki" he looked down at the floor where he was kneeling "I don't know what has gotten into him, he almost enjoys fighting with me!"  
I sighed "that still doesn't answer my question, what happened?"  
He looked up at me "I don't know" he sighed "one minute we were arguing with our words, but he came ready to fight and before I knew it it was an all-out brawl" he looked passed me through the window "he was out for blood, the cut came from his septor, he intended to kill me"  
My eyes widened slightly "but he's your brother"  
He nodded "That he is, and he knows how much it pains me to fight with him"  
"Then don't" I offered  
"It doesn't work like that" he replied angrily "if I don't take the brunt of his force he uses it to destroy Midguard. I am sworn to protect the nine realms, at whatever cost"  
It was silent for a few minuets before I could say anything "are you going to be ok?"  
"from the cut? Yes, the nurses worry...but I do not. As far as Loki goes? he will continue, I fear, until one of us is dead"  
I looked down at my hands "I'm sorry" the words left my lips as a whisper  
I felt the tension in the room drop as he calmed from the conversation. I had my face in my palms but I could tell he was walking back towards the couch from where he was pacing.  
"Fear not" his voice was light as he lifted my face with his finger under my chin "he will not succeed"   
"...but at what cost?" I asked slipping my hand to run softly over a small cut on his eyebrow  
"No cost would be to great to protect this realm" he leaned into my touch  
I placed my other hand on the other side of his face holding him gently  
"That" I started, a small smile tugging on my lips "is your opinion"  
He leaned forward from where he knelt in front of the couch, placing his palm on the couch next to me to balance himself  
"...and what is your opinion?" He asked moving closer  
I searched his blue eyes, bright with hope.  
"That nothing is worth your life" I said it slowly, knowing the emotion I was causing inside of him.   
I could feel his breath on my lips, getting warmer and coming closer. My eyes fluttered shut, enjoying his closeness. His hand moved from the couch and rested on my hip. The feeling was familiar and it wasn't until the very last moment that I thought of Steve. My eyes snapped open and I pulled back a bit. Sensing my hesitation Thor immediately stopped his movements.   
"I am sorry" he pulled back, standing up  
"No, I just..."  
"Steve" he finished my thought  
I nodded slowly  
"Then you are together now?" He asked  
"Well...no, I mean, not officially" I stumbled on my words  
"Then be with me" he raced back to my side  
I was taken aback, we both knew of our feelings for the other but we had never really acted on them. Steve also knew of our feelings, but would never make anything between us official. Thor and I simply shared some time together, a stolen kiss, maybe a few single nights together tangled in the sheets. But nothing serious.  
"What do you mean?!" My voice cracked slightly  
He took my hands in his "be with me, let me hold you, let me love you" he proposed, his voice pleading   
"Thor, you know...."  
"I know" he cut me off "it would be difficult..." his fingers ran through his hair  
"You live in another world, you're a god, you have duties" I counted off, this time interrupting him  
He sighed, his shoulders slumping "I understand, however this does not alter my feelings"   
"...or mine" I agreed walking over to him falling into his embrace   
"Be with me, just tonight...I must return to Asguard in the morning" he whispered in my ear  
I nodded slowly "we can't"  
His finger brushed my cheek as he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, followed closely with his lips. He softly kissed my cheek moving towards my ear  
"at least lay with me, if you want no more I will not force you" he whispered  
I took his hand and nodded yes. Thor was a good man, his intentions were pure and his word was good. If he said he wouldn't force me then I knew he wouldn't. We are very close and I didn't think anything of spending the night next to him.   
With my hand in his he guided me to his room. Once we were safely behind the door he removed his white t-shirt. He offered it to me to sleep in. I pulled the shirt on over my head and removed my top and bra from underneath. The shirt was long enough that I removed my pants and got comfortable on the bed. He undid the button on his jeans and grunted in pain as he bent over to push them down. He was quickly next to me on the comfortable bed. I turned on my side to face him  
"Is it sore?"   
He turned also, we propped our heads up with our elbows  
"Nothing I cannot handle" he smiled  
I groaned "stop being so macho"  
"Macho?" He questioned  
"It's not a bad thing if it hurts, it doesn't make you any weaker" I replied  
"I am fine, you worry too much" he reached his hand up to caress my face  
I sighed "I wish this wasn't so hard"  
"As do I"  
I scooted over closer to him and rested my head next to his elbow  
He looked down at me and I smiled. I watched as he smiled back, his soft lips turning up into a small curve. He saw me watching him and taking advantage of my distraction leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. It was quick, he didn't want to push his luck, but it was too late, I was hooked.  
As he slowly pulled back I put both of my hands on his face and pulled him in for another kiss. He took only a brief second to get back into it. The heat was rising and I knew that denying the desire I had at the moment would do no good. He pulled back and smiled once again. He rolled onto his back, in the middle of the bed, and motioned for me to get on top of him. I put a leg on either side of him and sat on his stomach. My hair fell around my face. My knee brushed against the bandage around his torso and I flinched.  
"Oh my gosh" my eyes widened "I'm sorry" I touched the area softly  
He chuckled, his laughter moving his body and mine with it. "Fear not my love" his hand found mine on the bandage "the pain lessens at each passing moment I am with you"  
I sighed leaning down and kissing him quickly. My long hair fell around us as he pulled me back. I rested my full weight on his body as our lips toyed with each others slowly. His hands roamed my body, his movements slow and thoughtful. I could've stayed like that forever, his arms around me, our lazy kisses. He would stop every few minuets and just check, without words, that I was still comfortable. I would smile and run my hand through his hair, loving his concern for me. When I kissed him again his hand made it's way into my hair. Pushing lightly on the back of my head as he snaked his tongue over my lips. There was a sensation between my legs as I smiled into the kiss and parted my lips. His hands played with the waist band of my underwear and I could feel a bit of a playful side kick in. I placed my hand on his chest and then let it roam. I followed his muscle down his arm and when I reached his wrist he laced his fingers with mine, holding on tight. Our tongues were battling and he kept his hand on the back of my head in case I tried to move. I let go of his hand and slipped mine In between us. Reaching down his thigh, then back up on the inner side. I repeated my movements several times before he broke our kiss breathing heavily  
"You are going to drive me mad with those hands" he huffed, trying to catch his breath  
I smiled and sat up again on top of him.  
"What can I say" I placed my hand behind me onto his thigh once again "you bring out the best in me" and with that I let my fingers, very lightly, slip over the bulge in his boxers  
"Mmm" his eyes closed slowly and he softly ran his hand up and down my own thighs.  
Enjoying the power I had over him I continued my movements as I adjusted myself, settling in between his legs. His eyes remained shut but he lifted himself to help me remove the fabric of his underwear, leaving him naked in front of me.   
I looked him over, they do call them gods for a reason. He was perfect, he always had been. I cursed Asguard for having such a perfect man, and for being so far away from Earth.   
His penis, a gods penis in every way, stood incredibly hard. My mouth, subconsciously watered. I wrapped my hand around his shaft and he let out a breath as if he had been holding it in. Pulling up lightly a small drop of liquid appeared at the tip. I leaned forward and slid the tip of my tongue over the slit of his cock.  
"Ugrah" the sound that left his lips was deep  
I let my lips slide part of the way down his shaft and instantly felt his hands tangle in my hair, egging me on.  
"Mmm" this time the sound came from me, the moan vibrating on my lips.  
I let him push my lips further onto him, enjoying the feeling of his throbbing member in my mouth.   
I only pumped my lips up and down a couple of times before I let him fall out of my mouth with a pop.  
I crawled back onto his torso and he opened his eyes. The blue in them sparkled. He sat up and took my lips with his. He placed his hands on my knees and slowly pushed them up to my shoulders, taking the t-shirt with him. I kissed him, in nothing but my underwear, as his cock throbbed between my legs. He bit my lip playfully. Taking hold of my hips I, involuntarily, winced. He pulled away concerned before he looked between us at the large bruise on my hip.  
His eyebrows knit together in anger  
"who caused this?" He was angry  
"Thor" I smiled "it's ok, it's no big deal"   
"Who caused this?" He repeated, the anger unfaltering  
"It was an accident, nobody meant for it to happen" I pushed his hair away from his face  
His eyebrows furrowed as I tried to calm him, and then he worked it out  
"Steve" it wasn't a question, he knew "I will kill him" he balled his fist  
I took his hand in mine "shh" I soothed "no you won't, it was an accident, he didn't mean to"  
"He should be more careful" he lovingly traced the bruise "you are mortal, delicate"  
I smiled at his words. He nudged my shoulder slightly and I laid down on my back. He softly brushed his lips over the bruise, being extra careful not to hurt me. One of his big hands caressed the area Steve had been so hard on and the other fiddled with the hem of my panties. I closed my eyes and relaxed at his touch. Thor was a special kind of man, one that could squish most humans like bugs with only one hand, but he could be the gentlest person when he wanted to be. Those big hands could rule, kill, and caress all with the same focus and attention he gave everything he was passionate about. I smiled as he finally hooked a finger under the material of my panties and worked to pull them down my legs. He discarded them on the floor and focused his kisses to the inside of my thigh. He's started off softly, but the closer he got to my centre the more sloppy and heated the kisses became. He ran a single finger from the top of my folds to the bottom.  
"Ahh" I sighed  
He replaced his finger with his tongue and repeated the motion. My hands quickly laced themselves into his hair. He grabbed my knees and pushed them apart opening myself to him. Slipping his tongue into my opening he snaked his hands under my thighs and back around, taking total control of the angle and position of my hips. I didn't complain, he knew what he was doing. His thumb found my clit as he sucked on me  
"Thor" his name fell from my lips  
He pulled back and looked up at me. I smiled and he let go of my hips and crawled up to me  
"You called?" He questioned playfully as he bit softly on my bottom lip  
"Mmm" it was the only response I could manage as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. The tip of his cock slid easily over my wet pussy and he moved his hips, desperate for friction. As he slowly lifted his hips once again he pushed forward and he slid into me ever so slightly  
"Thor" I whined smiling  
He moved a piece of my hair "yes, my love?"   
I planted my feet on the bed and pushed my hips up to meet his, forcing his penis all the way into me  
"Uaa" his forehead dropped to mine as a result of the unexpected movement.  
I wrapped my legs around his hips, holding him as close as I could. He lifted his forehead from mine and started on my neck. Kissing up and down all the way to my shoulder where he bit softly. I closed my eyes loving every part of the moment. I took a deep breath and just as I did he slowly started to rock his hips. The pit of my stomach sucked inward, excited at the feeling. Each time he gently rocked into me I could feel my walls stretch, in the most delicious way. I could feel my wetness sliding around his cock, the excess dripping between my legs. He pulled all the way out of me and sat up on his knees. Taking my ankles in his hand he placed them on his shoulders before guiding his penis back into my pussy at a new angle. Slamming back in I felt pressure on a spot I'd never felt before. The feeling was odd, I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. He, unaware of my internal conflict, kept fucking me. Hitting the spot several more times I started to feel a twist forming in my stomach and very quickly after that it started to feel very good. My eyes shut and I reached for him. I felt one of his hands grasp mine and I held on for dear life. He squeezed my hand back with equal force letting me know how good he was feeling as well. My mouth opened, not a sound escaped, I couldnt even form a moan. His unfaltering pace was driving me mad.   
"Ahhh" he roared as I crossed my ankles behind his head, tightening my pussy on his cock  
He slowed his pace, but only to pound into me harder. As he hit the spot again a small squeak left my mouth  
"Oh" he hit it again  
"Ohhhhh" he did it again. I opened my eyes slowly making eye contact with him  
He knew what he was doing and slammed into me a third time  
"Thor" my eyes whipped shut as I screamed his name  
Suddenly there was a cold breeze on my core. He had pulled out and was now hovering over me. I took his lips with mine and spread my legs as far as I could. Slipping his penis back into me I, again, wrapped my legs around him.   
"Mmm, Grace" his moan but a whisper  
When he started thrusting again his movements were fast. He was ready, and so was I. The force and speed at which he was fucking me made anything but the feeling in my stomach and the sounds of our moans incomprehensible.   
"Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh" a moan for every thrust, they were involuntary and it's like he was pushing the sounds out of me.   
"Oh god" he was loosing it.   
I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into my neck. I tightened my legs around his hips. My muscles started to spasm  
"Oooooahhhhhh" I felt him cum, hard, inside of me just as my spasms took full control.  
He moved any way he could. Up, down, left, right  
"Thor" his name fell from my lips as we rode our orgasms out together. Willing them to last forever. I continuously felt my pussy tighten around his cock, milking all of the cum from him.   
I don't know how long it had been when he finally collapsed on top of me. My eyes were tired but I loved his full weight on top of me. I reached up and held his head to my chest as he regained his breathing. Once he had he propped himself up on his elbows over me and smiled  
"Every time I am with you I think it can not get better, but every time it does" he kissed me lightly  
I took a deep breath "mmm" I still couldn't form words  
He sat up, pulling me up with him so that I sat on his legs as he sat on his knees. My legs were wrapped around his waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, putting my head on his chest. He put one hand on the small of my back to hold me in place and grabbed the blanket with the other. Pulling it around behind me he wrapped us in it. Then with one fluid motion he was on his back and I was between his legs, my head resting comfortably on his chest. The blanket surrounded us, keeping us warm. In my daze I looked up at him. He looked back at me with the same soft tired eyes I was sure I had. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.  
"I love you" I sighed   
"I love you too" his words filled my ears as I fell asleep


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes parted then instantly snapped shut. The sunlight poured in from the window. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes and threw the blankets to the side. The sheets were tangled around me and I remembered last night. Smiling at the mental image of Thor taking me, the day was, undoubtably, off to a good start. I sighed  
_"I love you"_  
___"I love you too" _our words resonated in my head.__  
"Crap" the word came out louder than I intended. It occurred to me, I had never told Thor I loved him, nor had he ever told me. He often addressed me as ‘my love’, but this was completely different.  
Well there goes my perfect night and perfect morning. What was this going to mean? Were we going to be together? How could that even work? What about Steve? Would he be mad?  
I decided I'd better go talk to Thor. So I stood up and made it all the way to the door before I remembered that he had gone home to Asguard this morning. I turned around and returned to the bed, laying flat on my face.  
I gathered myself and went to get some breakfast. When I got to the kitchen it seemed that everyone was having a sort of brunch.  
"Morning" Tony said wolfing down a muffin  
"Morning" the rest called as Natasha got up and walked over to me where I was pouring milk on the other side of the kitchen  
"You ok?" She asked  
"Ya, fine" I replied putting the milk back in the fridge  
Suddenly her hand flung over her mouth "you had sex"  
I glanced around, hoping no one had heard her outburst  
"What!?" I whisper yelled  
She got the hint "you had sex last night" she whispered back  
I looked back at my milk "why would you say that?"  
She crossed her arms and smirked "because your hairs a mess, you can't wipe that smile off your face, you refuse to even look at Steve and we're whispering so no one can hear us"  
"What's going on?" Pepper walked over and whispered, imitating us  
"Grace had sex last night"  
"SHHH" I reminded her  
"Oh" Pepper nodded "with who?"  
"I'm assuming, because of her lack of eye constancy with Steve, that it was Thor" Nat explained  
"Thor?!"  
"Yes but be quiet" I replied  
"So...is it official then?" Pepper asked, giddy  
"What? No! How could it be, he lives on another planet, he's a god!" I snapped, my frustration breaking through  
"...sorry hun, it sucks" Nat sighed as Pepper went back to the table  
"Hey kid" Tony ruffled my hair as he reached around me to grab some milk  
"Hey stud" I bumped against him playfully  
"What's goin on?" He asked pouring the white liquid into a glass  
"Not much"  
"You seem...distracted"  
I looked up from my glass to Tony, he's quite intuitive  
"I'm fine, just a little frustrated with things"  
"Ah" he replied knowing exactly what I meant "gotcha...come eat something" he took my arm and pulled me over to the table to eat with everyone else.

_____ _

The next few weeks went by in kind of a blur. Nothing seemed real, or maybe I just didn't want it to. I hadn't been feeling well, mentally or physically. Bruce was worried about me but he calmed as I started to feel better.  
It was the first day that I woke up without a headache. I decided to eat my breakfast on the balcony. I made myself some toast and sat out in the sun in a tank top and some shorts to eat my food. I smiled as the sun beat down on my skin warming it after being in the air conditioning of the tower. I hadn't burnt my toast, something I had the habit of doing lately, and I was quite content. After finishing my breakfast I laid back in the lounge chair. I closed my eyes and fell into a light sleep.  
When I woke up, which couldn't have been more that 45min later, I knew something was wrong. I looked around but saw nothing out of place. I couldn't place the feeling. It wasn't that I was sick, but something in my mind was trying to tell me something. I sat up and stretched, closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling of the sun. When I opened my eyes again I wasn't alone. Directly in front of me stood a tall man with dark hair, I immediately knew who it was. I moved as far back into the chair as I could and pulled my knees to my chest.  
A dark chuckle erupted from the man "why are you afraid?"  
"Because I know who you are" I replied softly  
"Oh good, I do hate introductions" he took a step towards me "I, in turn, also know who you are"  
I looked up at him, questioningly, as he continued to come closer  
"Don't look so surprised" he urged "you are the object of my brothers affection, are you not?"  
I thought it best not to answer his question  
"I must admit, the man may be an ape, but he does have good taste" he was now right in front of me, if I reached out I could've touched him, something I was not eager to do  
"Tell me, what do you see in my oaf of a brother?" He placed each one of his hands on an arm of the chair, coming incredibly close and giving me no route of escape. He leaned in and whispered "because I can't figure it out"  
A shiver ran down my spine, his breath was cold on my ear and his closeness was less than comfortable  
In the distance, behind Loki I saw the sky darken and a tunnel of light shoot towards the ground. Loki immediately stood up and turned around watching the anomaly.  
"Well" he turned back to me, smiling evilly "that's our cue my darling" and with that he grabbed my wrist, pulled me up and held me against him.  
The world around me immediately started to spin, all the colours blurring together and making me sick. I felt as if I was being pulled around and falling at the same, my eyelids became heavy and I could barely hold them open. I tried everything I could think of but despite my best efforts my eyes closed and I lost consciousness


	6. Chapter 6

I adjusted my spot on the bed, working to find a comfortable position. I laid on my left, I tried my right, nothing was comfortable. Frustrated I sat up and opened my eyes. My stomach lurched as I took in my surroundings. I had no idea where I was. The walls were white, there was minimal furniture and the bed was covered in a green blanket. The next thing I noticed was that two of the walls were made of glass. I had no privacy and it felt like a type of prison. I blinked and the image of Loki filled my mind. I remembered what had happened. I guessed that I was indeed a prisoner, and at this thought I became sick. I immediately searched for a way out, but had no luck. Giving up I collapsed on the bed and started, involuntarily, crying.  
"Oh, don't cry, I hate crying" Loki emerged in front of the glass, his tone aggravated. I looked up at him, willing myself to stop crying, but to no avail. I wiped my tears and when I looked up again Loki was inside the cell.  
I moved into the corner of the bed.  
"Do not be afraid, I intend you no harm, you are but a bargaining chip" he stated angrily "if Thor cooperates as he should you will be returned to him safely"  
"what do you want from him?" I asked snivelling  
He looked at me, one eyebrow raised "nothing much, it's simple really" he chuckled "all I want is rule over Asguard"  
"he won't let you do that"  
"You would be surprised what even a god will do for his lover"  
"You're wrong, he won't"  
A grin crept up to his lips "he is already on Midguard my pet, searching for you. I assume he left immediately after discovering my absence. What he doesn't know is that he won't be able to get back"  
"Yes he can" I spat "he goes up the tunnel"  
"Hahaha" he outright laughed at me "that tunnel is called the bifrost, and it is operated by a man named Heimdall, who is currently all frozen in a block of ice."  
I was silent, unable to speak  
He placed his finger under my chin and tilted my head up to look at him "you, my pet, are trapped"  
And with that he disappeared 

It had been two days, two whole days. That's 48 hours, which is 2,880 minutes which is 172,800 seconds! He had completely wasted 172,800 seconds of my life! And counting!! What an ass. I started pacing the room, my anger bubbling in my stomach. I wondered if he had spoken with Thor. What words had been exchanged! There was a single book on the table, one that I had chosen not to read as it was Shakespeare, boring. I picked up the book fuming and threw it against the glass wall. It's shimmered gold where the book had collided before turning clear again.  
"Well, well, well" Loki clapped from the other side of the adjacent wall. "Looks like even mortals can go mad in these cells"  
"Loki" his name left my clamped jaw with rage as I glared at him  
He smiled "I spoke with your lover"  
My eyes sprung open  
"Don't be so happy, he's not pleased with the deal I offer"  
I crossed my arms and smirked "told you"  
"Ah ah ah. We mustn't get too confident. I, unsatisfied with what he proposed, locked him out of Asguard"  
"You can't do that!" I shouted  
"Oh, but I can. I simply shut down the bifrost" he seemed quite happy with his actions "you will be staying here for quite some time"  
My mind went hazy, I collapsed to my knees, tears welling in my eyes. What was I going to do, Thor couldn't help me now even if he wanted to. Loki, seeming quite happy having destroyed all of my hope, walked away, leaving me once again. 

I laid on the bed energy-less. I could hardly keep my eyes open. I was starving, having not eaten for days, and I was feeling absolutely sick. I forced myself to sit up and keep my eyes open. I stood up and immediately fell to the floor. I was so weak. I pushed on the floor with all my mite and got myself standing up again. I slid my feet on the floor, not being able to lift them, and made it to the clear wall. I rested against it, and each time I moved it would sparkle in gold where I had touched. I looked down the long hall, as far as I could see, at the other of Loki's prisoners. All of which looked in better shape than me. I balled my fist and hit the wall with it. It was a pathetic attempt to get someone, anyone's attention. I did it again, but when my fist hit and the gold sparkled I fell and lost consciousness. 

I woke up to a beautiful high ceiling with murals and trimmed in gold. I smiled and closed my eyes again, comfortable with the position I was in. There was some movement near by, but I didn't even care to look what it was. I smiled.  
"Well look at you" I heard his voice and felt someone sit next to me on the bed  
I opened my eyes slowly, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. However, when I opened my eyes there he was. With his long wavy black hair and his leather armour he sat next to me. I pushed myself away and tried to get up out of the bed but it was like there was a wall, I couldn't get away.  
"Now mortal, you mustn't tire yourself, you must rest"  
"What happened? What did you do to me?" I rubbed my eyes  
"It seems that mortals are not as resilient as Asguardians. It appears you went to long without food."  
"I thought that was the point" I sat back against the pillows and realized that I was in some sort of silk nightgown. My eyes widened as I looked from it to him  
"I never intended to cause you harm. When I was told of your condition I had my maids bring you up here. They changed and watched over you until you woke"  
I sighed "...that's almost nice" I furrowed my eyebrows  
He stood and headed for the door "yes well, maybe you shouldn't believe everything my brother tells you"  
A maid came into the room as Loki left  
"Why don't we get you dressed and you can get some food into that body?" She asked  
I nodded


	7. Chapter 7

The maid had taken me into a huge closet and dressed me in a long blue dress. It wasn't the most comfortable thing I had worn, but at least it was clean. I was now headed to wherever the food was. The maid opened a door for me and inside was a very large table covered in food. I walked in and she shut the door behind me. The right and back side of the room were open to the outdoors. I climbed three steps and, going past some columns, walked to the stone railing. The view was breathtaking. Golden buildings, blue sky's, the water was so clear I couldn't believe it. There was a rainbow coloured bridge and at the end of it was what I assumed was that bifrost.  
"What do you think of our quaint little world?" Loki appeared beside me  
"Uh..." It didn't seem like he was out to get me, but I was still hesitant "it's uh...it's beautiful" I looked back out at the view  
"Yes, it is a sight to behold" he turned to me "come. eat."  
He lead me back to the table and offered me a seat. I sat down next to where he was and took some food. I filled my plate and began to shovel it into my mouth  
"Careful" Loki placed his hand over mine, stopping me "you will make yourself sick if you continue to eat like that"  
He retrieved his hand and I looked at him. Looking back at me I almost thought he smiled, but it couldn't have been.  
I was quite happy to get some food into me, and my stomach was very thankful.  
I sighed once I was finished "thank you"  
He turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow  
"For the food, thank you, and for not letting me...die" I smiled and looked down at my hands  
He chewed the last of the food in his mouth "you're welcome" he rose from his seat and offered me his arm. I took it and he led us down the halls and back to the large room I had woken up in much earlier. We entered and he dismissed the maids, closing the door behind them. I looked out a tall window at the star covered sky. A moon shone brightly in the night.  
"As a child" his voice was close, right behind me "my father would tell me that the stars were the smiles of all the kings in Valhala"  
I turned "what's Valhala? I've heard Thor speak of it as well" I headed towards the bed  
He watched me move "it is where all the great warriors go at the end of their life, my grandfather Bor being one of them" his eyes sparkled at the mention of his grandfather...a familiar sparkle. The blue of his eyes picking up the moonlight.  
He sat next to me on the bed. "He was a wonderful man" the corner of his mouth turned up into the most sincere grin. Something that I had also seen before, on the lips of his brother. My head tilted to the side slightly and I squinted my eyes. Thor and Loki may have been the two most different people in history, and yet, there were many similarities. He leaned in closer, but I was too distracted with the thought of Thor to notice. I closed my eyes and the feeling of cool lips on my own became apparent. When I pulled away I had tricked myself into fully believing Thor would be in front of me. But of course he wasn't, it was Loki. My hand flew to my mouth.  
"I am starting to understand what my brother see's in you" he leaned in again but I sprang from the bed  
"No Loki"  
"Oh, but I think yes" he stood  
I ran for the door but when I got there it was locked, I couldn't do anything to get it open. All of the sudden it felt as if my hands and feet were bound, and I was quickly flying across the room and onto the bed. I watched Loki as he gestured with his hands and my hands were flung to the bedposts and I was unable to move them. Next my feet were spread apart and some invisible force held them in place. Realizing what was going on my jaw dropped  
"Loki, no" I begged as he slowly walked towards the bed. He climbed on and placed himself between my legs "Loki, please"  
It was no use, he removed his armour and boots, tossing them aside onto the floor. He looked up at me, any trace of kindness gone from his eyes. Placing a hand on my leg he pushed up the bottom of my dress. He reached the neckline and quickly ripped the dress down the middle. There I lay, helplessly in my bra and underwear, in front of him as he fiendishly looked me over. Pulling his green top over his head he licked his lips. For me to call him ugly would've been untrue. But he made it hard to appreciate how good he looked at the present situation.  
He leaned down and pressed his lips against my stomach. Slowly he worked his way up, kissing between my covered breasts.  
"You don't have to do this" I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek  
"Oh I know, but I want to" he chuckled and kissed my lips. I tried to pull away but I was stuck.  
He snapped his fingers and all of the sudden I was naked. I don't know how or where my bra and underwear went, but they were gone. He sat back up on his knees and looked over the newly exposed flesh. I could see his pants getting tight and it stirred an instinctive pleasure in the pit of my stomach. I willed the feeling to go away, I didn't want to do this. But I couldn't, my body was acting separately from my brain. He smiled and hovered over me before he took my left nipple into his wet mouth  
"O" if I could've slapped myself I would've, any noise I made would only spur him on, but I couldn't help it  
He looked up at me and smiled "i see, your body betrays your mind, is that what it is?"  
I looked up at his eyes as he hovered right over me, only a few inches away  
"Very much so" I responded through my clenched jaw  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really" I yelled  
He sat back on his knees "but why, why not enjoy yourself, let your body have control. You are obviously attracted to me" he said motioning to my quite wet pussy. "Is it your devotion to my brother? Because I had the impression that you were also fucking the patriotic prick" he spat the words out with anger  
My jaw dropped slightly  
"What's one more to the pot?"  
"You have no idea what the situation is!!" I yelled in response  
"What's there to understand, you have the captain for fun and when you get bored you board the god of thunder"  
I didn't have a response  
"I can be your best lover yet" and with that he ran a single finger over my wet folds. "You do seem to like me" he smiled  
"No, my body likes you, because you're male, I however quite hate you"  
"Well, what a coincidence, my body likes you too" he replied reaching down and rubbing the bulge in his pants. He dipped his head down and very lightly licked my pussy. My insides clenched. He stood from the bed and removed his pants and underwear. His penis stood erect in the dim room. Once again my pussy ached for him. Frustrated I closed my eyes, willing my body to relax. I wouldn't fight him, that would only make it worse, but I wouldn't help him either. It seemed clear that I had no way out of this and so, if it was going to happen I would be completely limp. Keeping my eyes closed he crawled back onto the bed and hovered over me.  
"What's the matter creature, afraid you can't handle a real man, a real god" he whispered in my ear  
My jaw clenched but I took a few deep breaths to calm my anger "Thor is twice the man, and god, that you will ever be" I replied calmly  
With that he attacked my neck with his lips. Starting right below my ear he travelled all the way down to my shoulder. His movements were quick, but very intentional. He bit down on the nape of my neck and I inhaled sharply. I could here his soft chuckle. Working downwards he took my nipple into his mouth and used a hand to play with the other. His tongue was fluent moving over the hard nub. Switching sides my nipple perked even more from to cool air hitting the wetness he left. He bit roughly and I let out a yelp. He licked me all the way down to my pussy and then paused. I didn't open my eyes but soon enough he made his presence aware once again. Blowing softly on my wet pussy I felt it throb, but before I could even grasp the feeling his mouth was on my clit. Sucking it so hard I nearly cried. It was painful, but beneath the pain I was fighting the sensation to call out his name. He shoved a finger up inside of me and started feeling around. He lifted his other hand up and started to twist my nipple. All these sensations at once was killing me. I just wanted to grab his cock and shove it in my pussy. I was loosing control. His teeth grazed over my clit and I lost it.  
"Loki" I held back as best I could, containing the noise to a low whisper. I had hoped he hadn't heard me. All of the sudden he stopped, I prayed he wouldn't say anything and he didn't. He went back to his work, I didn't dare open my eyes to see if he had that stupid smug grin on his face. He added two fingers into my opening and I involuntarily clenched around them. At that moment he stopped everything he was doing. I felt the bed move as he adjusted himself and quickly felt his breath on my ear.  
"Doesn't my name just fall from your mouth so delicately?" He whispered "do not worry, I will not tell my brother...not yet anyways"  
"Mmm" I held my lips closed but couldn't stop the moan as he completely shoved himself into me. His length reached an area that I had rarely felt before. The feeling sparked dirty thoughts in my mind, I tried to think of other things but I couldn't. He pulled out of me and then shoved all the way back in again.  
"Mmm" I cursed myself internally for letting my thoughts get away from me and for moaning once again. He started to pump into me at a rough pace.  
"It is ok" he whispered in my ear, out of breath "let yourself go" his voice was melodic, soothing "enjoy yourself for a moment"  
From then on it was like an out of body experience. I clenched my walls around his stiff cock and he grunted, the noise causing me to clench once more. It was like I wasn't in my body. Like I was standing beside the bed watching him fuck me. The sweat starting to form on his toned back. My eyes closed but my mouth agape while I was spread on the bed.  
"Oh" I cried, and it was almost just that. I felt so much pleasure, and at that precise instance I didn't care. Hitting a sweet spot my body convulsed, as much as it could while I was restrained. I dug my hips into the bed and closed my walls around him as tightly as I could. He moaned and I could feel the restraint on my arms and legs becoming looser as he lost concentration and his thoughts were with his oncoming orgasm. If I had been any kind of smart I would've ran away right there, but I was still outside my body. I was acting on instinct alone.  
"Loki" I was completely out of breath but the only sound that seemed to leave my mouth was his name. His movements were becoming so erratic that I'm sure he was experiencing the same out of body experience that I was.  
"OH" I pushed my body up as far as I could to meet his, holding his cock inside of me. He made one last thrust, pushing me back against the bed as I came, convulsing around him, before he came inside of me. I wanted to move, to wrap my whole being around him but despite his depletion of concentration on my restraint, he had kept enough of it that I couldn't move more than a few inches. He rolled off of me onto his back, breathing heavily. I turned to look at him, hoping he would let me go. Even if my body had enjoyed the interaction we had just had my mind, and my heart, didn't. Loki had raped me, and I felt absolutely disgusting.  
Before I had time to turn my head the doors to the room had burst open. There, rage radiating off of him, stood the one and only Thor.  
"LOKI!" He spat his name  
As he saw his brother, naked on the bed, I saw a split second of pure confusion as he put the pieces together. As if he hadn't seen me yet he looked over at me, still sprawled out on the bed, still naked. His eyes widened and I swear I could see the very fire of hell itself in them. Loki snapped his finger and was fully clothed again. Thor rushed from his place at the door and had Loki off the bed and on the floor in a matter of seconds. I felt Loki's restraint on me falter and I immediately grabbed one of the sheets to cover myself  
"Are you ready to die, brother?" A dark chuckle erupted from Thor as he held Loki down with one hand around his neck and the other in the air with Mijlnor, ready to strike.  
Loki was about to open his mouth to say something snide, even though he could hardly breath under Thor's grasp. I cut him off before he could do more damage  
"Thor" my voice came out weaker than I had expected  
He clenched his jaw, looked up to his friends, Sif, Hogan, Fandral and Volstagg, who were standing at the door, and nodded before letting go of his brother and standing to turn to me. They rushed over and held down Loki. Thor turned to me and his eyes immediately softened.  
"Grace..." He offered his hand and I took it, standing up and making sure the sheet stayed wrapped around me. He engulfed me in his arms. "I came as soon as I could" he looked down at me "Tony and Bruce worked tirelessly but we were not able to do anything until Fandrall was able to unfreeze Heimdall". He picked me up in his arms, like a bride, as Sif and the others took Loki out of the room. With me in his arms Thor walked out onto the balcony of the room  
"Hold on" he whispered.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and we were in the air. We were flying. The air whipped my hair around. We flew away from the palace and the view was breath taking. The light from the moon shone on the golden spires and it lit up like a fairy tale. As the palace grew smaller and smaller behind us we landed on the most amazing bridge I had ever seen. It glowed and was coloured with all the colours of the rainbow. Still carrying me we entered a large golden sphere. There stood a man with a large sword. He nodded but said nothing. Thor stopped in front of a large door and nodded back to the man. Next thing I knew we were in the same tunnel of light and sound that Loki had forced me through. Somehow, in Thor's arms, it didn't seem as hard to get through. When we landed I knew immediately where I was, on the top of Stark tower. Thor set me down and grabbed my shoulders forcing me to face him.  
"Are you alright?" He asked quietly  
"Yes, I think so" I replied clinging onto the sheet  
"Loki has gone too far this time" the anger built in his voice  
"It's ok" I reached up to touch him "I'm ok"  
He leaned into my touch "I can not let him get to you again" he pulled me into his chest. He sighed "I must shut down the bifrost"  
"...but how will you get here then?" I asked  
"I will not be able to..."  
"But..."  
"It is the only way"  
"No, there has to be something else"  
"But there isn't, I am sorry my love" he put his hand on my cheek "it pains me so to do this. My life, with out you, will hardly be worth living."  
A tear formed in my eye  
"I will miss you more than you could ever know"  
I blinked and the tear rolled down my cheek. He immediately caught it with his thumb.  
"I will remember you always. And I do, truly, love you" he slowly placed his lips over mine. It felt as if the whole world was falling into a black hole, accept for us, on top of Stark tower, our bodies joined by our lips. It was a feeling I never wanted to let go of, but as quick as it came it was over. His lip turned up into a small smile as he stepped back and let his hand slip from my face  
"I am ready Heimdall"  
And with that he was gone, any evidence that he had ever been there went with him. I had never felt so alone.


	8. Chapter 8

I slowly climbed down the stairs to the living room. Upon my arrival everyone was looking out the window. I hoped to get past the door without anyone hearing me so I could go get dressed, but no such luck.  
"Your here" Clint announced and with that everyone turned to look at me  
"Oh, thank goodness you're ok" Pepper rushed over to me  
"You are ok, aren't you?" Steve asked headed towards me as well  
Pepper flung her arms around me "ya...I'm ok"  
"We did all we could to get through" Tony started  
"You don't look so good kid" Bruce cut him off feeling my forehead  
"Really I'm ok"  
"Grace" Nat leaned over and whispered in my ear "do you have any clothes on?"  
Tears welled up in my eyes as I nodded no  
"Oh hunny" I pulled the sheet tighter around me and they all got the idea  
"Let's take you..." Pepper started  
"I'll take her" Steve interrupted  
Nat and Pepper nodded as Steve took his place at my side  
"C'mon you" he whispered in my ear as he led me down to my room  
Once in my room I sighed standing in front of my closet, pulling a long tshirt over my head I dropped the sheet. I pulled on a pair of panties and I climbed, weakly, on to my bed  
"Grace?" He broke the silence  
"Hmm?"  
"Where's Thor?" He asked  
I didn't want to tell him, I didn't want to admit it "he's dealing with Loki"  
"And Loki, he uh...well"  
"Yes" I stopped his awkward loss for words  
"ok...well, goodnight" he flicked the light switch and opened the door to leave  
"Steve?"  
"Ya" he stopped and turned around  
"Stay with me?" I didn't like the idea of being alone  
"Of course" he crawled into the bed beside me and I snuggled up close to him. He wrapped his arm around me and I slowly started to drift off. 

The next couple weeks or so I hadn't been very active, or happy. Nat and Pepper questioned me non stop and I finally had to tell the truth about why Thor hadn't been around. I cried in their arms for hours. Steve had been overprotective of me, making sure I ate and drank lots of water. He was being really sweet. But there was an emptiness inside of me and I wasn't sure if it was from the loss of Thor, or the rape. I decided that the rape couldn't have that much affect over me, or I at least wouldn't let it, so it had to be Thor. Which if you think about it is just me missing a friend, which is really just loneliness. So it wasn't really a big deal. Right?  
We were all sitting in the living room watching a movie, Steve in a chair and myself in his lap, both of us covered in a large blanket. I had started to cling to him, but he didn't seem to mind. In the middle of a very smutty sex scene I felt Steve's hand ride up my thigh. He was being careful but I didn't mind his actions. The room was dark and the blanket was covering us so I reached my hand under me and felt a slight bulge in his jeans. I cupped my hand around the area and felt his stomach tense under me. I laid my head on his shoulder and pulled the blanket up to my neck. He was rubbing my thigh, working his way to the inside of my leg. I licked my lips and placed them on the side of his neck. He gently squeezed my thigh, telling me to continue. And so I did, slowly I worked my way up to his ear and down to the collar of his shirt. The movie went on and on as we slowly toyed with each others desire. I was quite content with the pace of things.  
The credits rolled and I stood up to stretch. Steve was up right behind me  
"Well that was fun but I'm pretty tired and so I'm gonna go to bed Grace I think you should get some sleep too" the words came out quickly and without a breath in between. His voice was eager and he took my hand pulling me to his room. I laughed. He swung me in the room and onto the bed, crawling his way on top of me after closing the door. I smiled up at him  
"You." He kissed me softly "Drive me crazy" he kissed me again then whispered "but, if there's anyone in the world worth going crazy over, it's you"  
My heart swelled in my chest, that might have been the sweetest thing he's ever said to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely and slowly pulled him down to kiss me. When our lips connected it was like nothing I had ever experience with Steve, it was gentle, soft, full of desire, but not in an urgent way. We took our time, moulding our lips together in as many ways as possible. He, carefully, started to rest more and more of his weight on me, I loved the feeling of being pushed into the bed. He hadn't even forced his tongue into my mouth. I, however, wanted to go a little further. I slipped my tongue along his lips and I felt the bulge in his pants tense against my crotch. He opened his mouth and our tongues met slowly, dancing. He lowered his body the rest of the way onto me and then, with free hands no longer supporting his weight, he gently placed a hand on my cheek. The other worked through my hair and to the back of my neck. He didn't push my mouth against his, he simply held me. I was melting under him. Now he was driving me crazy. I slipped my arms from around his neck and glided them down, placing them in the back pocket of his jeans. He, ever so slightly, pushed his hips into mine. The friction was amazing.  
"Steve" his name left my mouth as a content whisper  
"Grace, I..." He stopped, I opened my eyes looking into his  
"What is it?" I asked concerned  
"It's just, I was so worried about you, and we couldn't get to you. I feared the worst." He slid his thumb over my cheek "I don't know what the details are between you and Thor, but I can't let that happen again. And if you'll let me I'll make sure it doesn't. We've been doing this casual thing for too long, I want you." He smiled softly "I want you exclusively. All to myself. Mine."  
I smiled at him "Thor and I" he looked away and I sighed "...he's not coming back." I knew I would think of Thor often, probably every day, but I had to face the fact that he wasn't coming back. I put my hand on his face to force him to look at me again "and Steve, you make me happy. And where else would I want to be other than in your arms." He smiled, snaked an arm around my waist and quickly flipped us so that I was resting on top of him. I laughed and kissed him. 

After a few weeks Steve and I were totally comfortable together. We spent our days laughing and our nights moaning. We were completely infatuated, and he made sure that I always felt safe when he was around. We spent every night either tangled in the sheets or happily next to each other, though lately I hadn't been sleeping well. I would wake up sick. It wasn't until Bruce found out that things got really bad.  
"Every morning?!" He asked  
"More or less" I took a bite of my toast "I'm fine"  
"Grace." Steve warned from next to me, I promised that I would ask Bruce about it  
"I'm sure it's just the flu or something" I added  
"It's been 10 days" Bruce retorted  
"You're overprotective Bruce" I smiled  
"Fine!" He put his hands up in defeat "if you won't listen to me at least go see another doctor"  
"...fine" I sighed. Jeeze, these men. "I'll go this afternoon"  
"Grace, it's 2 already"  
"Well...then I'll go right now"  
"Thank you" he smiled  
I rolled my eyes finishing my glass of water and getting up to grab my purse  
"Do you want me to come?" Steve asked  
"Oh ya, that's just what I need, screaming fans at the doctors office. I'll go alone"  
He stood up, leaned me back and kissed me passionately  
"Be safe" he smiled standing me upright again  
"Oh brother" Bruce laughed


	9. Chapter 9

I took the elevator to the garage and got in my car. Pulling out of the towers garage I was certain that this was all over nothing. I drove a mere 10minuets to my doctors office, but when I got inside it was packed.  
"Hi, I'm here to see Dr. Crusher"  
"Do you have an appointment?" The old woman asked slowly, searching for a piece of paper  
"Uh, no...I just need a quick second with him though" I explained  
"Well, you'll have to wait"  
I sighed "ok"  
I turned and there was one empty chair open, but of course someone else got there before me so I stood...and stood...and stood. After about an hour I was able to get a seat, and not long after that he called for me.  
"Hi Grace" he closed the door behind us "long time no see" he looked over the clipboard in his hands "quite too long, actually"  
I chuckled "ya, been a bit busy"  
"Well, what's so awful that you took time out of your busy life to see me?" He set the file on the counter  
"My friends, I've been a little sick lately, but they insisted I see someone" I smiled "I'm sure it's nothing"  
He wrote in the file then looked up at me "ya, Bruce already called"  
I scoffed "really?!"  
He chuckled "yep, thinks I should run some routine blood work"  
"And what do you think?" I asked  
"I think Bruce is an incredible doctor, and I trust what he says" he looked back to his paper "why don't you tell me what's been going on?"  
I sighed "just not sleeping all that well, feeling a little nauseous, but often not actually sick, headaches, etc."  
"Mhm" he nodded "and how long has this been going on consecutively?"  
"10 days, but I was fine this morning" I replied, hoping to calm his nerves and forget about the blood work  
"Well, honestly I would like to run some in house work, but i can't force you."  
"...fine. Maybe he will leave me alone then" I pulled up the sleeve on my shirt  
"Alright then" he started to prepare his needle and some blood tubes. It's not like I minded, I'm not blood skittish or anything, I've had blood taken a million times, it's just a hassle.  
"Ready?" He asked opening the needle  
I nodded. Shoving the needle into my skin the blood started flowing into the syringe. I became a little light headed and cursed myself for letting Bruce get in my head.  
"Ok" he retracted the needle "they're pretty quick tests, I'll be back in 5, just relax"  
"Ok" I smiled, being pleasant. I pulled the sleeve back down my arm and got down off the table. I shot Steve a text to let him know I would be back soon and then the doctor was back  
"Alright, let's see here" he read some papers, flipped them and read the back. He hummed and ha'd  
"Well, your a little dehydrated" he started "but everything else is normal accept for..."  
"What?" I asked impatiently  
"Grace, have we ever discussed the possibility of you becoming pregnant?" He asked  
"Yes, in that I can't"  
"Well, see, there are cases, rare as they are, when a woman who was once barren, all of the sudden, and for reasons unknown, becomes pregnant."  
"What are you saying" I furrowed my eyebrows together  
"You're pregnant"  
My world began to spin "...that's not possible"  
"And yet you are" he smiled "I have a lot to deal with today, but come back next week and we can make sure you get everything you need for that baby" he opened the door and I stood up "are you going to be ok to get home?"  
I nodded "I'll be fine" I headed for the front door and pulled on it, it wouldn't move, I tried again still nothing. Looking down there was a twisting sign that said push, and so I did. I stumbled out the door. Getting back into my car I drove back to the tower, the scary part was that when I got there I couldn't remember how. I sat, absolutely still for a length of time unknown to me.  
"Grace?" I heard his voice but didn't see him. The car door opened  
"What are you doing down here, I was just about to go look for you, it's been hours" Steve knelt down next to the car  
It took all of my energy but I turned to look at him "I'm pregnant" the words jumbled out, I didn't mean to be that forward about it, it just happened.  
"...I thought that was impossible" he asked  
"Me too...but apparently my ovaries can just up and decide to start working whenever they want" my words were bitter  
"Grace, calm down" he whispered "let's just get you upstairs and we can talk about this ok?"  
I nodded wordlessly and let him help me out of the car and up to the living room  
"Hey what did he say?" Bruce asked happily, then he saw me "you ok kid?"  
"Mhm" I nodded and Steve helped me to the couch  
"What did Crusher have to say"  
I couldn't answer, and after a few moments Steve did for me  
"She's pregnant"  
"No way" he whispered in disbelief  
Just at that moment Nat and Pepper appeared in the room  
"Hey guys" Pepper smiled "oh, what happened to you?" She asked looking at me  
"She's pregnant" Steve repeated his voice cracking  
I think Nats jaw actually hit the floor  
"You're not supposed to be able to do the baby thing" she replied  
"Well, apparently I can"  
Pepper collapsed at my side on the couch and put her arms around me  
"This is a good thing, isn't it?" She whispered  
"I...I don't know"  
Nat took a seat on the other side of me "you can totally handle this"  
"Handle it?! I can hardly believe it" I was getting frazzled  
"Shhh" Pepper soothed, rubbing my back  
"She's pregnant" Steve burst out again, to know one in particular  
"Look, I broke Captain America" I dropped my face into my hands  
"He's fine" Bruce assured me "we just need to have a little man to man" he took Steve's arm "come on Steve"  
They left the room, leaving just us girls  
"So, how do you feel about this whole thing?" Nat asked  
"I don't know...it's like" I struggled to make a comparison they would understand "it's like all your life you know that grass is green, that's what everyone tells you, and then all of the sudden, grass is blue" I looked up "oh my god! Grass is blue guys!!" I cried  
"Oh girl, I always liked blue better anyway" Nat added  
"Missing the point Nat" Pepper replied  
I chuckled. We spent the afternoon talking about the positive side of having a baby and when my eyes became heavy they made sure I got to my room.  
There was a knock on the door "can I come in?" Steve's head popped around the door  
"Of course" I smiled motioning for him to do so  
He stepped into the room and had his hand up rubbing the back of his neck  
"How are you?" He was being very cautious  
"Alright, how are you?" I asked  
"Can I be honest?" I nodded "I'm scared, I'm scared that there is a baby coming, I'm scared that you might be mad at me, I'm scared this might change things, but mostly I'm scared that you might be scared and there's nothing I can do about it"  
I smiled "well, I am definitely not mad at you. I didn't even think this could happen. I hope that things don't change, I need you. And I am scared, but being a little scared together is better than being a lot scared alone"  
He wrapped his arms around me and sighed "good"  
I started to cry, I was silent but my body shook with the tears. Steve pulled me against him tighter  
"Shh" he soothed "it's going to be alright"  
I laid down on the bed and he followed, once again pulling me close to him with his arms  
"I'm sorry" I whispered  
"What for?"  
"For this, for this situation, for this baby"  
He pulled away to look at me "hey" he brushed my hair out of my face "this may not be ideal, or what either of us had planned, but you have no reason to be sorry, we got into this together and now were going to do it together"  
"Really?"  
"I promised you that I would never let anything bad happen to you, and I won't...I'm not going anywhere" his voice was reassuring and comforting. He pulled me into his chest again, holding my head. As I took a deep breath I closed my eyes and I feel asleep in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

A mere month after that night Steve and I found ourselves in Dr. Crushers office. It had been a busy month, my mother had been to see me, I was starting to gain weight. Now here we are ready to have my first ultrasound.  
"So" he wheeled over a big monitor "are you ready?"  
I nodded  
He put a bunch of blue jelly on my stomach and, let me just tell you, the combination of not being able to pee for 12 hours and the icy jelly on my stomach was less than comfortable. Steve took my hand with his and kissed it lightly before holding it against his chest.  
"And there...is your baby" he pointed to a blob on the monitor. I was less than impressed  
"How big is it?" I asked  
"About a millimetre"  
I scoffed "that millimetre sized blob has been the cause of all the tremendous discomfort I've been feeling?!"  
He chuckled "I'm afraid so"  
"It's perfect babe" Steve kissed my temple  
"Ya, that's cause it's not wreaking havoc on your body"  


 

Upon returning to the tower Pepper and Nat rushed to me to see the picture  
"So so?!"  
"Lemme see!"  
"Here" I handed it to them "don't be too excited, it's a little black blob" the disinterest in my voice quite apparent, I sat on the couch  
Steve laughed "she's a little less than impressed with the progress"  
"Where is it?" Nat asked  
"See!!" I replied, she proved my point perfectly  
"Right there" Steve pointed it out to them  
"Awwwwwwe" Pepper sighed  
I looked at her confused "my god, if you think it's cute now were gonna have a problem"  
Tony walked into the room  
"Tony, honey, look at this, isn't it amazing, don't you want one?" Pepper showed him the picture  
"Uh, that's a nice thought but...ya know the whole superhero thing just got going and it would be really inconvenient" he replied  
"Tell me about it!!" I yelled  
"No offence" he added  
I laughed  
"It's the perfect time Tony, there would be two babies, they could be playmates"  
Tony looked at us for help, I shrugged not being able to.  
He put his hand to his ear  
"Oh? What's that Bruce...yes, I'm coming" and with that he raced for the elevator, disappearing.  
Pepper looked over at us "that conversation is not over"

 

"It's too hot" my mood had been less than peppy lately  
"Here babe" Steve handed me a hat from his backpack  
Pepper had decided we would go for a picnic, on this beautiful day, by the river. So there we were, quite a bunch. Pepper had Tony helping her spread out a large blanket. Clint and Bruce were holding up the baskets while Nat pulled out the food. And there was Steve, at the ready for whatever I complained about next. I was fat as ever and uncomfortable most of the time, and yes, a bit whiny.  
"There" Pepper stood up, satisfied with the placement of the blanket  
"Come sit down Grace" Nat said pulling out more food  
I waddled my way over to the blanket and began the two minuet process of sitting down.  
When my butt finally hit the ground there was a bowl of jello in front of me. I picked it up and silently ate from the it  
Clint rubbed his hand together "so, what's good?"  
"I made you some jell...o" Nat answered looking over at me. Clint laughed  
"There's bread" she chuckled  
"Mmm, bread"  
I finished my jello and couldn't find anything else that interested me so while everyone else ate I laid back and looked up at the sky. There wasn't a cloud up there, you could see for miles. Everyone was talking away, Steve took my hand in his as they chatted and I was as content as I had ever been in the last few months.


	11. Chapter 11

"STEVE?! STEVE!!!" I yelled for my boyfriend rushing around the tower   
"In here" he finally called back  
I opened the bathroom door and realized that he was having a shower. I pulled the curtain back and he turned to me, confused  
"What's going on?" He turned the water off  
I was silent, looking down at my belly and smiling. I pulled my shirt up   
"There" I said placing his hand on my tummy. I felt movement from inside me  
His eyes widened "that's..."  
"That's a person inside me" I was so excited   
"...wow" he sighed  
He stepped out of the shower and kissed me passionately. I pulled him close to me, his wet body pressing to me.   
"Let's get naked" I whispered playfully. Pulling back he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before leading me to the bedroom. Being pregnant I had been quite horny lately. Steve was well aware of my constant desire for sex, and was quite obliging. I pulled the towel from his waist kneeling in front of him. When he was naked I found that he was already hard and I could feel my pussy moisten. Sticking my tongue out I licked the bottom of his penis from the base to the tip. He quickly had his hand in my hair. I was more than willing to suck him and so I let him have control of my head. He pushed my mouth onto his erection, slowly but as far as he could. I could feel his girth blocking my airway and making it's way into my throat. He held me there and I moaned, vibrating my throat around him.   
"Oooo" he hissed through clenched teeth  
I braced my hands on his thighs and pulled back slowly. Before taking him in again I took a deep breath, then I shoved his cock as far down my throat as possible. I bobbed my head, only pulling back an inch or so before taking him down my throat again  
"Ooo, shit" his head flung back as he cursed  
I was so wet now I was sure it was dripping down my legs.   
I started to take him faster, still pushing him as far as I could. His grip tightened on my hair and I could tell he was loosing control. Of course I, being the fiend that I am, let him fall from my mouth just as he was about to cum.  
"Arggh" he groaned as I stood to face him. He pushed me backwards and soon I was laying on the bed.   
He started to work on my pants  
"You wanna play, we can play" he smiled and ripped my pants and underwear off "oh, I see your all ready"  
I grinned and he disappeared behind my belly. While I couldn't see I could quickly feel his tongue on my pussy  
"Mmm" I took the bed sheets in my hands "oh Steve" I was so desperate to be touched he hardly had to do anything to get me moaning.   
His tongue darted in me before sliding up and focusing on my clit  
"Mm, ya baby, right there...oh god" my grip tightened on the sheets in my hands and my body arched upwards. He worked on my clit for a while, all along I was in complete bliss. I felt him pull away from me and I whimpered  
"Babyyyy" he smiled  
"Come here babe" he laid on his back and helped me get on top of him. Sitting down slowly I guided his cock into me. Me being on top was the only way we could have sex while I was pregnant. It was tiring but Steve, being so strong, had no trouble helping me.   
"Ahhh" our moans came out together, a mix of pleasure and contentment. He was in no mood to be slow, and took my hips immediately helping me move up and down on his shaft. I pulled my top off and reached behind me undoing my bra. My breasts had grown a fair bit from the pregnancy and he loved seeing them. They bounced up and down as he fucked me, his eyes attached to them the whole time. I pinched my nipple and moaned, his own moan following mine.   
"Oh god" I cried pinching my nipple once more  
"Uh, fuck babe" he threw his head back and pulled me down on him as he came. I calmped my fingers down and twisted the pink mound on my breast and quickly found my own release.   
When I rolled onto my side I felt the baby move and settle. Steve cradled me in his arms and wrapped a blanket over us.


	12. Chapter 12

"Morning" Nat called from the table  
"Mmm" I replied  
"You ok babe?" Steve asked  
"Ya, just tired" I collapsed in the chair next to him  
"You look at little pale"   
"Oh? I'm sure it's nothing" I assured him, but I wasn't sure myself. It felt like my skin was on fire, I had hardly slept. My skin was slick with sweat and I couldn't seem to cool down. My head started to spin  
"Grace?" I heard his voice, but my vision was blurring over  
"Nat, go find Bruce"   
My heart beat was so loud, and my insides were rolling around. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could feel Steve holding me and when I opened my eyes again I was sitting on the couch  
"Grace? Baby? Can you hear me?"   
My vision cleared and I nodded  
"Ya, ya...I just...water" I mumbled  
He sprang from his place as was back seconds later with a glass of water. I took a few sips and handed it back.   
I heard the elevator ding and Nat appeared with Bruce and Tony.   
"Is she ok?" Tony asked rushing over to us  
"I don't know"  
"Grace?" Bruce sat next to me and Steve got up offering his place to Tony  
"Mhm"   
"What's going on kid?" Tony asked  
"Hot...hot" I whispered   
Bruce placed the back of his hand on my forehead  
"Sick" I added  
"She's burning up" Bruce announced  
"Spinning, so much spinning" my speech was slurred  
I saw a waving blur in front of me  
"How's your vision, can you see?" Tony asked  
"Blurry, dark" the weight of my head was getting to be too much for my neck. I felt Bruce's fingers on my neck  
My head fell back on the couch  
"Her heart rate is way off" Bruce told Tony   
"Hey...it's...where are..." Everything went dark and all my thoughts disappeared 

STEVES POV  
Tony immediately had Grace in his arms and carried her off to one of the spare rooms. I followed quickly behind him with Bruce.   
"What's going on?" I asked Bruce as we walked  
"Not sure, she's got a sever fever, her heart is struggling to keep up with her...what happened?" He asked  
"Nothing, we were just sitting there and we could tell something was off, but we didn't know what"  
We entered the room and Tony put her down on the bed.  
Nat had gathered Clint and Pepper and they were now with us in the room.  
"We're going to need some monitoring equipment" Tony said to Bruce  
"Yes" he agreed "we need a constant BP, an ECG..." Bruce started  
"Uh, guys" Nat interrupted  
"Yes and temperature..." Tony added  
"Guys!" We all looked at her and she motioned for us to look at Grace. When we looked back at the bed it was covered in an opaque golden...bubble.   
"...well that's new" Tony commented  
"What is it?" I asked  
"Well...I have no idea, Bruce?"  
"Unfortunately, no" he replied  
"You're kidding right?!" I asked in disbelief   
"We'll have to do some tests, it doesn't look like anything I've ever seen, like anything of this world" Bruce started  
"I don't have time for that" I replied and headed for the bed  
"Rogers, no!" Tony called  
I tried to step through the boundary but it immediately flung me against the wall  
Clint and Nat were next to me almost instantly  
"Steve, you ok?" Clint asked  
"What was that?" I asked  
"I don't know, but I wouldn't recommend an encore on that one" Tony replied

Within three or four hours Tony and Bruce had the room looking like a cross between a hospital and a science lab. They were trying to figure out what this thing was, while attempting to monitor Grace and her vitals.   
At 9PM we still hadn't made any progress. I sat there, next to the bed, in a chair. Bruce had all kinds of things attached to me, trying to figure out what happened when I touched it.   
"So?" I asked  
He leaned over from behind the monitor "well" he ripped a piece of paper from a machine "it's hard to believe but, whatever happened to you was equivalent to a full blown heart attack"  
Tony peered over his shoulder to look at the paper  
"Your lucky you are who you are, a normal man wouldn't have survived that" he added  
"What is this thing Tony?!?" I asked exasperated  
"Well...I have a theory, but my evidence is small and mostly just a guess" he replied  
"I want to know!"   
"Ok" he sighed "when you touched the, well, bubble there was a sort of shock wave sent out, an energy, something different, unique. However there was something familiar about the feeling, it gave me an idea..."   
"And?" I asked anxious to get to the conclusion   
"...well with the ornate nature of this phenomenon, and the feeling of the shock wave, that energy, well I've only felt that a few times before...from mjolnir. I've been trying to confirm my suspicions but we can't touch the thing so like I said, I have little evidence" he finished  
"You think it's something Asguardian?" I was shocked "like he gave her some kind of disease?"  
"It doesn't appear to be hurting her, in fact quite the opposite, she has completely relaxed" Bruce said  
"Do you think Thor would know how to help her?" I asked  
"...that's the best theory we have thus far" Tony replied  
"Then we have to get him" I headed out the bedroom door  
"Wait! Steve, you can't, he shut down the bifrost, it's impossible" Bruce argued  
"...almost impossible" Tony added "if I were to take the suite, as high as I could, Jarvis can amplify my voice a whole hell of a lot"   
"Then what are we waiting for?!" I asked  
Bruce and I headed to the roof where Clint and Nat joined us. Tony was the last to appear, fully suited  
"Alright, back in a moment kids"   
And with that he took off from the roof. We waited anxiously, almost 10 minuets before he returned and landed on the roof of Stark tower. I looked at him expectantly. He flipped the mask of his helmet up  
"All we can do now is wait"


	13. Chapter 13

THORS POV  
I sat quietly at the table of men as important issues of Asguard were discussed. We drank wine, laughed and talked of the future.   
"Thor" I felt the voice resonate in my head, knowing it to belong to Heimdall. It was a power he possessed, being able to relay messages to others telepathically. I waited patiently at attention for him to continue.   
"I must speak with you, come to the bifrost, it is urgent" he rarely called upon people in this way and so when he asked to see me I excused myself from the table and walked out onto the balcony. Standing on the railing I jumped and flew down to the end of the bridge where he guarded the bifrost.   
"Heimdall, friend, what is it?" I asked  
"I've stood here and watched over the nine realms for a very long time. Today was no different, I was watching some negotiations taking place on Nefilheim when I was interrupted by a voice, one louder and more overpowering than I've ever head from across the realms. It took me some time to locate the origin but I have found it on Midguard. It is your friend, the man of iron, he calls for you. He speaks of trouble for a young lady, Grace. He requested your presence in 'New York'."  
At the mention of her name my heart quickened, when it was clear she was in trouble it pounded against my ribs "When did you first hear him call?"  
"Early this morning. Shall I activate the bifrost?" He asked  
"No" I answered quickly "I cannot allow my personal feelings to endanger the realms by opening the gate and giving Loki chance to escape Asguard"  
"Of course" he replied  
I wanted to tare my hair out, Grace was in trouble and she needed me.   
"...there is another way" Heimdall interrupted my thoughts  
"To what?"   
"To get to Midguard..."

STEVES POV  
I was going absolutely crazy in this room. I had to get up, go for a walk or something, but I didn't want to leave her.   
"Steve, go get something to eat, take a shower, get some sleep. You can't just sit there forever" Bruce suggested  
"I can't leave her" my voice was groggier that I expected it to be  
"You need rest, we'll notify you of anything that happens immediately" he added  
I sighed, I did need to take a shower, eating and sleeping I could do in the room  
"Alright, I'm going to go take a shower, change my clothes. I'll be back soon" I announced heading for the door  
Entering the bathroom I stopped and stepped into the shower. Wanting to be as quick as possible I made short work of washing up before stepping out and heading to my room for some clean clothes. Once changed I entered the kitchen where Clint, Nat, Tony and Pepper were sitting by the window eating. I leaned over the table and grabbed a banana.   
"It's such a nice day out, we should go outside" Nat smiled  
"Ya, Steve, let's go for a walk" Pepper added cheerfully  
"Guys, I have to stay with her" I replied  
"...it's been almost 3 days Steve, you need a break" Nat sighed turning to look out the window "its beautiful, the grass is green, the sky is blu-...what's that?" She pointed out the window.   
Something was falling from the sky, and fast  
"Jarvis" Tony headed to the balcony door  
"What can I do for you?" He replied  
"Suite me up, NOW!" He ran out the door and down the small 'runway' he had built for putting on and taking off his suite. By the time he reached the end of the platform he flipped down his helmet and flew off towards the object  
"Do you think..." I started  
"Is that Thor?" Pepper asked  
"How?" Nat added  
We stood at the widow helplessly watching as Tony sped off into the distance. The object, and Tony, disappeared behind a building and we sat silently in suspense. A few minuets later Tony landed with Thor himself in his arms. It was obvious that Thor was unconscious  
"BRUCE!" Pepper called   
Bruce ran out into the kitchen "what is it?" He asked "Thor? What happened to him?"  
"Best I can figure is that he flew here..." Tony replied  
"That's not possible, the distance" he leaned over Thor, now on the ground "the time it would take" he placed his fingers on his neck to feel his pulse "the lack of oxygen, no human cou..."  
Just then Thor sat straight up and took a huge breath. Breathing heavily he looked around at us.   
"...could survive that" Bruce finished "Thor, that lack of oxygen for that long, any human would die"  
"I am not human" he replied  
He stumbled a little but got himself up on his feet "where is she? What's going on?" He asked  
"Thor, sit down" Tony motioned to the couch  
"Where is she?" He asked again  
"Just take a minuet to breath" Bruce added  
"Where. Is. She?" He was getting irritated   
"She's...she's unconscious" I explained   
"What?"  
"it's been 3 days" I continued  
"But she is alive?" He asked worried  
"We think so, we can't even touch her to check her vitals" Bruce added  
"What do you mean you can not touch her?"   
"Well...it's easier if you just see for yourself" Tony sighed  
"Come with me" Bruce motioned for Thor to follow him down the hall.   
He set mjolnir on the floor and followed. 

Bruce and I led Thor down the hall to where Grace was. When we entered the room everyone was silent. Thor seemed to be looking her over, examining her from where he stood.   
"She is with child?" Thor asked  
"Yes" I replied  
"For how long?"   
"7 1/2, almost 8 months"   
He looked back at her with his eyebrows furrowed together but after a moment his eyes became wider. I almost thought I saw a small smile on his face. He started to take off his armour, discarding it in a chair  
"Thor, you can't get in there..." Bruce started cautiously  
He just smiled and took his boots off  
"Really you can't" I added "it almost killed me"  
"You were right to call for me" he said softly before standing up straight again  
"So you know what it is?" Tony asked appearing behind us  
"Indeed" he replied  
"...so?"  
"It is an Asguardian magic, a form of what is called Odin's sleep"   
"Then you can help her?" I asked  
"Yes, but time is of the essence and things must be done a certain way, you must trust what I say" he started "you will have to leave the room, I will enter the sleep with her..."  
"Uh..." Tony started  
"Do not worry my friend" Thor cut him off "it will not hurt me. For a time we will sleep, how long can not be known, when we awake we will be able to leave, the sleep will disappear"  
"And then she'll be alright?" Bruce asked  
"She will be unharmed" Thor smiled  
"Why are you smiling? How did this happen? Why dose she have this? Why you?" I shot at him  
"Please, I do not have time to answer these questions, all will be answered when we awaken" he replied irritated  
"Steve" Bruce took my arm "come on"  
I fought him, staring at Thor, but I didn't know what else to do. So we left and shut the door.


End file.
